Unwanted Vistor
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: The old head girl had sent said girlfriend an email, the contents of the email was why Taylor was fuming. Tamara Drewe crossover


Taylor wasn't amused, she was far from it. The previous St Trinian was fuming and it wasn't because her girlfriend, Andrea, had turned her treasured white jogger bottoms pink. It was because the old head girl had sent said girlfriend an email, the contents of the email was why Taylor was fuming. The Chav seemed to forget that it was possible for somebody to have hacked into the old head girl's email and her anger clouded the little common sense that she had. Taylor grabbed her keys, phone and girlfriend and raced to London. She was going to have her say.

Kelly Jones sighed to herself, quitting MI7 was the best thing she had done. The only problem was the name change, she couldn't get used to being called Tamara. All her life she had been known as Kelly Jones, that name put the fear into most men, now she was simple Tamara Drewe. At least she had a home to go to, not that she liked the location anyway. Kelly, or Tamara, loved adventure and the thrill of the chase but after awhile it became boring. Kelly didn't like being bored, she had to find something new and she did.

Kelly couldn't help but groan, those emails had to be a 'present' off of Polly or another St Trinian. She didn't send them yet her fiancée, Ben, didn't believe her. The old head girl grabbed her phone, if a St Trinian had been in her house she wanted to know about it. Kelly called Andy, another one of her ex-boyfriends, and had him check. She had to prepare herself if her old army were coming after her, she had to know. "I wasn't pissed or deprived or anything," She told him over the phone with a roll of her eyes, "Can you go and have a look at the house, just to make sure no-one's been in?"

"No problem," Andy replied back as he looked out across the fields,

"Thanks, Ben's really pissed off." Kelly admitted, she disguised the boredom in her voice, "He's massively got the hump,"

"Have I?" Ben asked, Kelly picked up the irritation in his voice,

"I've just asked Andy to have a look at Winnards," She told him, still on the phone, Kelly then turned back to her phone to finish off the conversation, "I've got to I'm sorry." With that she hung up and turned back to her fiancée, why she was dating a drummer she didn't know.

"You fucking idiot," Ben said, Kelly ignored the urge to punch him,

"What?"

"Are you thick? Isn't it obvious who wrote that email? That tosser Andy Cobb!"

"Andy wouldn't do that." Kelly said, defending the man.

Taylor raised her hand to knock angrily on Kelly's door when she heard shouting. The girl's curiosity took over and she pressed her ear to the door, she make out Kelly's voice shouting. She soon backed away, dragging Andrea with her, and hide behind a potted plant in the hallway. Peering through the leaves of the plant Taylor saw an annoyed Ben marching out with his boxer dog trailing behind him. They stayed hidden for five minutes, waiting to see if Ben would come back or if Kelly would marching after him. When neither happened, the two St Trinian girls sprung up from their hiding place and Taylor barged into the apartment. "Oi Kel!" Taylor yelled, her hands were cupped around her mouth, "Where are ya?" Kelly groaned before emerging from the balcony,

"Ever heard of knocking?" She said with a raised eyebrow, she hadn't done that in agers,

"Ever 'eard of not sendin' other peoples girlfriends emails?"

"That wasn't me," She stated, Kelly was already sick of telling people that, "My email has obviously been hacked,"

"Bit convenient tha'," Taylor glared at Kelly who rolled her eyes,

"I'm not in the mood for this Taylor,"

"You goes 'nd send an email to Andrea, I aint standing for it. I don't give two shits if you is Kelly Jones, 'it on Andrea and am gonna hit you!"

"I'd like to see you try," Kelly replied icily, she knew that the girl didn't have it in her,

"So," Andrea said, breaking the awkward silence before it began, "When's the wedding?"

"Summer."

"Wait, you is getting' hitched?" Taylor cried, "Where was my invite?"

"There probably isn't going to be a wedding now," Kelly said, her voice still icy, "Tosser." She muttered,

"Well you went and sent tha' email, init," Taylor mumbled,

"Taylor," Andrea warned, Kelly rolled her eyes and marched off into the bedroom, "Where you going?"

"Packing, I'm going back Ewedown. Sod moody drummers, fuck London and forget stupid dogs named Boss." Kelly yelled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review?<em>**


End file.
